1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety devices for electrical cord connections, and more particularly is directed to a moisture resistant and child resistant electrical connection box to secure therewithin the interconnecting structures of a pair of joined electrical cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extension cords have long been utilized to provide a useful and practical electrical connection between conventional electrical outlets or receptacles and remote electrical equipment. The connection between the equipment cords and the extension cords, or between joined pairs of extension cords, is usually susceptible to tampering by children. In outdoor or wet locations, the possibility of ground water reaching the cord interconnection could present a considerable shock hazard.
Most local and national electrical safety codes require that all interconnections between permanently installed wires or conductors be mechanically isolated and protected, to thereby provide a reliable degree of safety. Accordingly, it is the usual practice to provide closed junction boxes of various designs at all wiring interconnections to thereby protect occupants and buildings from unreasonable risk of electrical fire or shock. However, so far as is known to the applicant, there is no similar requirement or custom with regard to temporary wiring, such as extension cords.
Accordingly, it is now the usual practice when using extension cords to simply electrically interconnect the plug at one end of a first cord with a suitable receptacle provided at the end of a second cord. The interconnection is normally not protected in any manner and therefore is easily accessible to children, animals and the like. When employed out of doors or in damp locations, such interconnection is susceptible to contact by ground water or other moisture.